Pleasuring Mr Fitz
by ezraandaria
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been together for a while now, and Aria wants to make sure Mr Fitz is getting all the pleasure he needs. One shot for now, but please tell me if you would like me to continue. If I do each chapter will be ways in which Aria satisfies Ezra. x
1. Detention

_**Pleasuring Mr Fitz**_

_**AN:**** Hey, I love Pretty Little liars, and Ezria. I am going to write a Ezria love story, and I wrote this one as warm up( Its more sexual than love though) I am not sure if I am very good with sex scenes, but please read and review, and tell me how to improve. I don't know whether to keep this as a one shot, or carry on the story, each chapter with a new scenario and situation. Please read and tell me if you would like me to continue this story, and whether this is any good or not. Thank you, and please help me improve, as I want to be a better writer. Sorry for rambling on x **_

_Chapter 1- Detention_

Aria walked down the hallways of Rosewood high feeling elated. It was nearly the last period, and it was her favourite lesson, English. With A gone, her parents marriage fixed ,and generally enjoying life again with her friends, Aria was happier than she'd been in months. Years. She missed Alison, yes, but Aria knew that Alison would always be with her. And not to mention her sexy boyfriend Ezra Fitz. Who also happened to be her English teacher.

They had met before school started, in a bar. As soon as Aria laid eyes upon him, she was hooked. With his thick dark locks, and boyish cute smile, Aria knew she had found the one. It had all gone wrong when Aria discovered he was her teacher. They tried to break it off, but they couldn't. They loved each other too much. And as Ezra was about to discover, he would not regret it.

Aria glanced down at her outfit. A smile crept onto her face as she imagined Ezra's face when he saw her. She was wearing a white shirt- his shirt in fact- which she had left several buttons undone, enough for him to be able to see her lacy black bra when he stood up at the front. She teamed this with a short black skirt.

As Aria reached her locker, she saw her best friends waiting for her. Spencer, Hanna and Emily. They smiled as she reached them.

"Hey Aria," Hanna said, glancing down at her outfit. She smirked. "For Fitzy?" Spencer and Emily laughed and Aria blushed.

"Shut up Hanna" she said, and walked away, her giggling friends following behind her. They reached Ezra's classroom and walked in, taking their usual seat next to each other.

"Try not to get him too turned on, we don't want him to embarrass himself in front of the whole class, do we?" Hanna teased and Spencer and Emily laughed.

Aria ignored her, and looked at the door, waiting for Ezra to arrive. After a few minutes he arrived, wearing a dark purple sweater and white shirt, with black trousers and a tie. Aria clenched her thighs together to try and stop the throbbing between her legs at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend. He walked to his desk, and set down his things. He glanced up to smile at Aria and he felt words caught in his throat at the sight of her. He took in his white shirt that highlighted her curves perfectly and her short black skirt. He panicked. What was she doing? He had worn that shirt two days ago, and someone was bound to recognize it. He licked his lips as Aria smirked.

He carried on as if nothing happened, but couldn't help glancing back at her. She seemed to sense this every time, and grinned, leaning forward to give him a better view. Ezra felt his cock harden underneath his trousers, and quickly sat down to avoid detection. He avoided looking over at Aria over ten minutes, until he could take it no longer.

Quickly he snook a peak at her, his eyes widening. Aria had uncrossed her legs, and he could clearly see her soaked black lacy panties. His trousers felt tight, and Ezra could not believe that he was sat in the middle of an English class, with an erection. He narrowed his eyes at Aria. _She is so going to pay, he though. _

He bit his lip, and watched as Aria looked at him in the eye. Then looking around, she slowly slid her hand up her skirt, and rubbed her clit. She winked at bucked her hips, as she slid in a finger, two fingers, and pumped them in and out. Ezra's eyes widened, and he thought he was going to explode. He was torn between desire and shock, and he couldn't take much longer if Aria continued to pleasure herself in front of him. She knew this turned him on.

Finally the bell rang, and the Ezra sighed in relief. A devilish thought crossed him mind.

"Miss Montgomery?" he called, she looked up at him and grinned.

"Please could you stay behind?" she looked at him confused, and he gave her no further explanation. After all the students left, Aria walked to the front.

"Yes? Ezra?" she asked innocently. He shook his head and smirked.

"Mr Fitz, Aria, Mr Fitz. Not Ezra. And yes, I am giving you a detention. It starts now,"

She widened her eyes. "Why Mr Fitz?" Ezra shuddered with desire at the way she made his name sound so sexual, so lustful. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering at her chest.

"Aria, I am sure you are aware that the school has a dress code. And I'm afraid that this is simply inappropriate." She bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile at how incredibly sexy her boyfriend was. She leaned back on the first desk, crossing her legs.

"But Mr Fitz how? I mean everything is covered.." she trailed off, innocently. He raised his eyebrows.

"Barely,"

Aria grinned. "Surely how I dress has nothing to do with you? Mr Fitz?" He stared at his gorgeous girlfriend, and felt that his cock was going to explode soon.

"It does when it distracts the students. Every boy was staring at you Miss Montgomery,"

"Really?" asked Aria.

"Yes. And I can't have them distracted,"

"Are you distracted Mr Fitz?" whispered Aria. Ezra took a deep breath.

"Yes, Aria. And I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Aria couldn't breathe, she was anticipating the pleasure and thrill. They had never had sex in the classroom before, infact Ezra refused it when she suggested it, claiming it was too risky. He was too hungry with desire for her now to say no.

He went and sat in his chair.

"Come here," he commanded. She walked over to him quickly. "Naughty girls need to learn how to be unselfish. I saw what you were doing Aria. Pleasuring yourself. Well now you need to take care of my need." He smirked at her. But quickly concern took over his face. "You are ok with this Aria?" he was no longer in his character, but worrying whether Aria was comfortable. She merely got to her knees in answer. He bit his lip as Aria's cleavage was displayed to him. She unbuckled his trousers and slid down his black boxers. His hard cock amazed Aria. She was amazed that she could to that to him.

Slowly, she licked his tip and all the way up to his balls. She took him into her mouth sucking lightly, pushing his cock further into her. She wanted to feel all of him, his taste, his feel. He hit the back of her throat and moaned.

"Fuck .. Aria.." he closed his eyes as pleasure took him. It felt like hours had passed while she pleasured him to the point of ecstasy.

"I'm going to cum..." he warned. Aria carried on sucking until he exploded, in her mouth. She swallowed every bit and Ezra looked at amazement at his sexy girlfriend.

"Was that ok, Mr Fitz?" asked Aria.

"Perfect Aria. And I think maybe it's time to return the favour. Meet your needs. Bend over the desk," he said. Aria got up from her knees, and bend over the desk, her breasts pushing up against his cold desk. He lifted her skirt up, and pulled down her panties, admiring her.

"Your beautiful," he said honestly. She leaned around, and kissed him, pressing into his cock, her pussy throbbing. Then he placed her back over his desk, and dropped down to his knees. He licked her wet pussy, and began to pleasure her, sucking gently on her clit as she moaned. He slipped his tongue between her folds, circling it and rubbing her. Suddenly she screamed out in pleasure as he bit down.

"Shh, Aria," he said, and stood up, position himself behind her. She moaned as he pressed into her, slowly thrusting in and out.

"Faster" she pleaded, as he obeyed, thrusting her hard against his desk. She screamed as she came, panting hard, and soon he came too. They breathed hard, trying to regain control.

"Lesson learned Aria?" he said.

"Yes Mr Fitz" she replied, as she stood on tip toes to kiss him.

_**I really hope you enjoyed this, please review.**_


	2. Sexting

_Pleasuring Mr Fitz_

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews I have had so far. Please read and review, and tell me if you would like a certain scene/situation for me to add to my list, and how I could improve my writing. Also, please tell me if I have made Ezra seem like a perv and Aria like a slut, because I really didn't mean to, I just wanted to show the sexy fun side of their relationship. Thanks and read and review! x**_

_**Chapter 2- Sexting **_

Aria sighed as she glanced at the clock of her first period Math class. She hated math, it was boring. She hated how everything was facts, and there was no mystery, no romance, no feelings. Unlike English. Her favourite lesson. With her favourite teacher.

Aria stared around her fellow classmates. Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all in different Math classes, so Aria was completely alone. Not that she didn't have any other friends, but no one was as close to her as they were.

Aria stared at her balding middle aged teacher, Mr Mosley. He smelt vaguely of cigarettes, and talked in a slow drawling slur that no one could understand. She wished she was with Ezra right now. She wanted to be on his lips, his hands clutching her waist tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. And neither did she. She knew she was going to marry him one day. She knew it.

Quietly she took out her phone. She scrolled down her contacts list, finding Ezra. She saved him as B-26, their song. She typed out a message to him, her smile lingering on her face long after she pressed send.

_**Aria: Thinking of your eyes, wishing I could be looking into them right now xox**_

She didn't really expect a reply, seeing as he would be teaching right now. When her phone buzzed quietly, she looked at it, surprised.

**Ezra: Film in class. Thinking of your chocolate brown eyes, and how i would love to see them, and brush my lips against your luscious lips **

Aria grinned, a naughty thought crossing her mind. She knew Ezra would love her so much for what she was about to do. She typed a reply and pressed send.

_**Aria: What else would you like to do;) **_

He replied instantly.

**Ezra: Well, i would kiss you dry, until your lips were chapped. Then I'd move my mouth down, to the hollow of your neck. You know that spot that you love so much?;)**

Aria giggled. She knew. It was her weak spot, the spot where a single kiss from Ezra made her knees go weak and her legs funny.

_**Aria: I do. And then id kiss you back. My hands trailing over your perfectly toned abs.**_

**Ezra: I'd run my hand over you, ripping off your shirt and bra, moving my mouth down to you perfect breasts. I'd lick all over, sucking hard, and biting, until you scream out.**

_**Aria: I'd wrap my legs around you, slowly grinding my hips on your hard on.**_

**Ezra: What makes you think i have a hard on, Miss Montgomery?;)**

Hmmh. So this is how he was going to play. Well, she would play back, harder. She uncrossed her legs, and pulled up her skirt high. She glanced around, but no one was paying attention to her. They were either asleep, or texting. Aria quickly took a picture of her throbbing pussy, and sent it.

_**Aria: How about now?;)**_

_**Ezra: Cheat. No pics allowed.. But yes, i am so turned on right now Aria.**_

_**Aria: I would shimmer down your thighs, and undo your sexy trousers and take you in the mouth Mr Fitz. **_

**Ezra: Mmh, Aria. I'd let my hands wonder down your back, to your sexy ass. Then I'd slide them up your thighs, circling small circles on your wet centre. I'd pinch your clit, making you moan. Then I would slip on one finger, and then two and then three, pumping in and out.**

_**Aria: Fuck Ezra. I'd graze my teeth along your balls, and then deep throat you again and again, until you cum.**_

**Ezra: I'd finger you, rubbing your clit with my thumb, pinching hard again and again until **_**you**_** cum.**

_**Aria: Then I'd let you fuck me. Hard.**_

**Ezra: I'd thrust in, slowly until you plead me to go faster. And I wouldn't want to let you down would I now?**

_**Aria: No you wouldn't, and I'd scream until I cum, and you would pant until you cum inside me.**_

**Ezra: Fuck.**

_**Aria: Believe me I want to with you. Right now.**_

**Ezra: I can't Aria, I have class. But I want to. I really do.**

_**Aria: Bathroom. Five. **_

Aria licked her lips and raised her hand. When Mr Mosley indicated for her to speak, she put on her most innocent voice.

"Sir, please may I go to the bathroom?" when he nodded, she took her bag and left, without him even noticing she had taken her bag.

Once in the hallway, she headed for the bathroom, forcing herself to walk, not run. She slipped in and Ezra was there his back to her. He whirled around and flung at her, kissing her hard and pinning her to the door. She kissed back hungrily, wrapping her legs around him as he lifted her from the door, and unto the counter by the sink.

"You know, this reminds me of something..." trailed off Aria as she grinned, and he responded by wrapping his lips around her soft ones again.

She pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, as he slid her out of her shirt, leaving her in her pink satin bra. He hungrily kissed her, his hands massaging her breasts, pinching her hard nipples. She moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulder, but Ezra didn't care.

She slipped out of her skirt and panties, and felt his hardness press against between her thighs, relieving some of the pressure. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers, biting her lip as she saw how hard he was. She reached out and stroked him, and he pulled her closer.

"You ok?" he whispered, as she merely nodded and leaned it closer to him. He slowly dipped inside her, and thrust in, slowly maintaining his pace. A few words and moans from her later, he sped up, until he was balls deep inside of Aria, their moans and her screams drowned out by the bell as they hit pleasure.

Ezra chuckled as he withdrew from Aria, and they began to get dressed. "You're so loud," and he winked and she giggled and kissed him. He broke off the kiss unwillingly.

"I have to go now," she groaned and he laughed as he slipped Aria's soaked panties into his pocket.

_**R&R please? x**_


	3. Ezra's birthday

**_Chapter 3 - Ezra's birthday_**

Aria smiled as she looked at the date. October 16th. Tomorrow was Ezra's birthday and Aria wanted to make sure he had the best birthday ever. She knew that since his brother lived 3 states away, and his parents didn't approve of his new life, that he wouldn't have anyone. Except her.

"Urm earth to Aria?" asked Spencer. Aria snapped back in to reality, realising she was day dreaming. She looked at her surroundings, they were in her bedroom, after school.

"What?" Aria asked innocently. Hanna grinned.

"Shut up Aria, we all know you were thinking of _Mr Fitz. _" Hanna said, and Emily and Spencer giggled. Aria blushed.

"No I wasn't Hanna, I was.. erm thinking of the history assignment," This made Emily, Hanna and Spencer laugh even more. Hanna waggled her eyebrows.

"_Ooohh Mr Fitz, please can you help me, I'm terribly stuck on this problem..." _Hanna broke off into fits of laughter, while Spencer and Emily laughed with her.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Really Hanna? Mature much?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, I'm thinking of what to do for _Ezra's _birthday. It's tomorrow." Hanna grinned.

"What did you get him Aria?" asked Emily.

"I got him tickets for us to go see The Great Gatsby. It's his favourite film," Spencer and Emily awed while Hanna scrunched up her nose. Aria noticed.

"What's wrong Hanna...?"

"You sure he doesn't want something... sexier?" Spencer and Emily grinned and roll their eyes at Hanna.

Aria eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I think what Hanna is trying to say is maybe.. Mr Fitz.. would appreciate something a bit more... fun." Emily intervened. Aria shook her head, still mystified.

"For gods sake Aria, something to spice up your sex life!" Hanna blurted out. Emily hit Hanna while Spencer giggled. Aria blushed a crimson red.

"Hanna!" she hissed. "Our.. sex life.. is _fantastic._" She blushed a deeper shade of red, thoughts rushing to her. "And none of your business!" Hanna laughed.

"Ohh really? Spill Aria...what's Mr Fitz like underneath the waistcoats?" Spencer and Emily rolled around on the bed, shaking it as they laughed. Aria glared at Hanna.

"That's nothing to do with you, Hanna." She pretended to be indifferent.

"Aw don't be mad, I'm sure Mr Fitz is very experienced.." she glanced sideways at Spencer and Emily. "But it is his birthday.. a chance for you to wow him." Aria sighed.

She could not believe that she, Aria Montgomery, was having a conversation about how her secret boyfriend, love of her life/ English teacher, was like in bed. Half of her wanted to describe just how wonderful he was, but she knew he wouldn't appreciate his students picturing him naked. Well, she the exception. And the other half, wanted to slap Hanna. Still... Hanna was right, _it was_ his birthday and she wanted to completely stun him, to leave him without any breath. She sighed again.

"What did you have in mind?" Spencer, Hanna and Emily grinned.

"Dress. Up." Hanna stated.

"What kind of dress up..?" asked Aria, sceptically

"I think the role of sexy schoolgirl's kind of out." Spencer said.. as Hanna and Emily burst into a another fit of giggles_. Tonight was going to be a long night,_ thought Aria.

* * *

Ezra smiled as he woke up from his deep sleep as he remembered his dream. Aria in a white dress, him in a black suit. He grinned even more, hoping that one day, that would really come true. He turned over, just as his phone buzzed. He looked at it.

_**Happy Birthday Sexy;) Love you so much. xox Aria **_

Ezra's smile grew wider.

**Thank you beautiful. Love you too. xox Ezra**

_**Get dressed-or not.. Can't wait to give you your presents;) xox Aria**_

**I think I'll get dressed Miss Montgomery. I mean I do have a class to teach in 1 hour. xox Ezra**

_**Oh shit forgot about school:( Well I'll guess you'll just have to wait until after to get your presents Mr Fitz. See you in an hour;) xox Aria.**_

Ezra sighed as he got out of bed. He went over to his closest, and picked out a pair of black trousers, his white shirt and black tie and his favourite purple jumper, one that Aria had given to him as a present.

Yawning, he went over to his bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly and hopping in the shower. He came out ten minutes later, drying his hair with towel and getting dressed quickly. He was 23 today and Ezra couldn't believe it. Sometimes he wished he was 17, sitting with Aria in class, not opposite her.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, grabbing his keys and leaving his apartment. He hopped in his car, smiling as the memory of them kissing for the first time in this car, soaking, came back to him. Ezra got in and drove to school, arriving 5 minutes before the bell rang.

Walking to his classroom, Ezra looked around to see if Aria was here yet. He passed her locker, seeing Hanna, Emily, and Spencer stood around. He smiled at them, his eyes searching for Aria.

"Aria's running a bit late Mr Fitz," said Hanna, trying not to smirk. Ezra blushed, embarrassed that they had noticed he was searching for Aria. He nodded and walked past, hearing their giggles as he walked away, smiling slightly at how they knew that he knew that they knew about him and Aria...

* * *

Aria cursed as she ran late into school. She had spent so much time getting ready, she had lost track of time. Hurrying, she straightened out her black skater skirt and Ezra's old white shirt. She knew it was risky but no one would know it was Ezra's. They would just assume it was a boyfriends shirt.

She arrived to English 5 minutes late. The whole class stared at her, as Ezra did. Once he saw that she was wearing his shirt, his eyes widened, fixated on her. Eventually Spencer coughed, effectively reminding Ezra where he was. He cleared his throat.

"Why are you late, Aria?" chocked out Ezra. Aria smiled apologetic.

"Sorry, I guess I overslept." Some students chuckled while Ezra nodded and Aria made her way over to her seat. Once she sat down, she winked at Ezra and bit his lip and looked away quickly, trying not to smirk. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

_**Hanna: Nicely done. Poor Mr Fitz can not take his eyes off you. Is that his shirt?;)**_

**Aria: Shut up. And yes.**

_**Hanna: He is for the time of his life tonighttttt;) **_

**Aria: You are such a perv. Fuck off Hanna. No. **

Aria shook her head at Hanna, and put away her phone. A smile crept on to her face as she thought of tonight. Ezra _was_ in for a good time.

* * *

Ezra sighed as he looked at the clock. It was 7:00. Aria was meant to come over at 8:00 and although he wasn't sure what Aria had planned, he thought that they would probably go to dinner. He bit his lip, wanting to see Aria now. He knew she was staying the night, her parents thought she was at Spencer's and he yearned to see her, to kiss her. He loved her so much, and he knew one day he was going to marry her. It was inevitable.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and grinned. It was Aria. She was early. He walked over to the door quickly and pulled it open quickly, and sure enough she was there. Aria was wearing a flowing black dress that landed mid thigh, with a deep purple thin belt. She looked gorgeous, Ezra thought.

"Wo-wow," Ezra stared at her, as she giggled.

"Hi to you too! Happy Birthday!" and she leaned in as he kissed her, picking her up off her feet, swinging her around, and kicked the door close with his foot. He pinned her to the door, deepening the kiss, and her mouth parted, and his tongue darted in. Her hand crept down his back as she felt his erection press into her.

"Mr Fitz, you seem a little eager.. The night has only just started.." She grinned. Ezra growled.

"Well it's your fault for teasing me," whispered Ezra. He put her down gently.

Aria uncovered the present she had been holding.

"Happy Birthday Ezra," and gave it to him. He unwrapped it slowly, and uncovered two tickets to The Great Gatsby. His mouth opened in shock.

"I remember you saying it was your favourite film. I.. I hope its ok.." Aria said a little unsure. He broke her off with a gentle kiss.

"It's perfect," he whispered. Aria grinned.

"I couldn't get any for today, so they're for next week. Is that ok?" Ezra smiled.

"Of course. I love it Aria. I love you."

"I love you too Ezra," Aria said.

Ezra hugged her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"We have dinner reservations. And then you get your other present," Aria whispered.

Ezra grinned, pulling her for another kiss. "I can't wait."

* * *

Ezra smiled as he drove him and Aria back to his apartment. Dinner had been perfect, and Ezra was looking forward to the rest of the night. Aria giggled at something he said and then gasped.

"Oh shit.. I forgot.. Ezra drop me off here."

Ezra looked confused.

"What? I thought you were staying the night.." Aria laughed at his crest fallen face.

"Don't worry, I just need to get your other present," Aria smiled slowly.

"Screw it, come back to mine please?" Ezra begged. Aria shook her head, giggling at Ezra's pouted face. He looked so cute.

"Trust me, you'll love this one," and she kissed him before getting out of his car, and hurrying off. Ezra groaned, and headed for his apartment, hoping she would be quick.

Once he reached his apartment, he threw his keys on the counter and sat down on the couch. He didn't have to wait long though, before Aria knocked on the door. He got up confused.

"Aria, why did you have to leave, I literally just go-" He stopped when he saw her. His jaw dropped. In front of him was Aria, dressed as a cop. He corrected himself. A _sexy_ cop. She was wearing a tight leather black top with shorts attached onto it, zipped down so Ezra good see the curve of her breasts. She had a black hat, and knee high boots, with a belt with handcuffs attached.

"What-" he started.

"Ezra Fitz? I'm Officer Montgomery. I'm here to ask you a few questions about a you and a student." Aria smiled seductively.

Ezra just stared at his beautiful, sexy girlfriend. He grinned as he realised what his present was.

"Su-sure," he said, and stepped back as Aria walked in, strutting to his couch as he stared at her. She sat down on his couch, crossing her legs.

"Sit down. I need to ask you a few questions." Ezra walked over quickly and sat down.

"So Ezra Fitz. It has come to my attention that you may be having sexual relations with a student? Is this true?" Aria bit her lip.

"No-no of course not Officer." Ezra breathed in quickly, aroused by Aria's sexy tone.

"So you and Aria Montgomery, are not currently having sex?" Aria raised her eyebrows.

"No." Ezra replied. He smiled slightly.

"Don't lie to me. You and Aria have been intimate. I have proof. Now you can co-operate here and answer my questions. Is that clear?" Ezra nodded, impressed by Aria's control. She uncrossed her legs, and Ezra got a view of her lacy red panties.

"When did you and Aria first have sex?"

"A few weeks after I became her teacher," His mind cast him back to that day, and his dick got harder.

"Who initiated it?"

"Her." Well it was true. She leaned in for the kiss.

"And did you ever fantasize about her?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Her on my desk. Screaming my name as I thrust into her."

"And you are aware, that this is illegal?"

"It's not my fault. It's her. She loves to tease me."

"Really? How so?"

"Those skirts she wears. They're so short. When she bent over I could see her soaking wet panties."

"You are a teacher. You are not supposed to wear to check out your student."

"I can't help it. And her tight white shirts, that reveal her cleavage. And her bra." Ezra grinned.

"And where exactly did you have sex?"

"In my office."

"And how was she?" She smirked.

"Amazing. She was the best I ever had."

"Mr Fitz, you have been a very bad boy. I am going to need you to show me what you did."

"Happily."

Ezra stood up and pulled Aria up. He led her to the bed, and pushed her down.

"Well, first, I kissed her." He crawled on top of her, kissing her hard, his hard on between the wet pool of her legs, his hand roaming down to her breasts. Aria wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"And then?"

"I sucked on her sweet breasts."

He pulled off cop outfit, leaving her just in hat and panties. He kissed her neck as he massaged her breasts, pinching them to scream out in pleasure. He left her trail of kisses as licked her nipples, sucking on them gently. She bucked her hips upwards grabbing onto his hair. Ezra carried on kissing her down her body, until he reached her panties. He pulled off her panties, with his teeth and threw them aside.

Slowly he licked her pussy, tasting her wetness. His tongue grazed her clit gently as she moaned his name. He brought his mouth closer, kissing her clit lightly, sucking on it as she threw her head back.

"Hmm Ezra," she said as his tongue swirled around, and quickly he bit down, causing her to scream his name .

"Ezra! Fuck." she moaned loudly as she came.

Quickly she flipped him over so she was on top.

"I think it's my turn to pleasure you, Mr Fitz." She took him in her mouth and sucked hard, causing him to moan.

"Fucking hell Aria," as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He gasped as she her tongue darted up and down. The feel of her lips around the base of his dick caused him to cum, as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed the cum and licked her lips grinning.

"I think Mr Fitz, that maybe, we could come to a compromise. To not get you arrested,"

He smile lit up his face as he stared at her. "You are the most sexy, beautiful and hot girl in the entire world," and then he flipped her over, attaching his mouth to hers as thrust into her, her moans causing him to pick up his pace, as she screamed his name over and over. She came again and he came again too, as he grinned at her loudness.

"You are fucking sexy." he said. Aria smiled as he rolled off of her, laying down next to her.

"You said that already." Aria said.

"I know. But the cop idea..." his dick suddenly got very hard again.

"Thank Hanna." Ezra grinned.

"I guess Hanna's getting a A+ in English this year." he joked. Aria laughed.

"Happy Birthday. Now, I think that that." she pointed to his erection. "Needs another go." And wordlessly she pulled out her handcuffs.. Ezra stared at her.

"I love you."

"I know."

**_Read and Review!_**


	4. Dessert

**Chapter 4- Dessert.**

**Read and review please? I hope you enjoy this, I'm not very good at the sex scenes, so tell me how I could improve x**

Aria smiled as she put away her books in her locker, as Ezra's face popped into her mind. She grinned as she imagined her lips on his, his hand in her hair. She loved Ezra so much, and felt like she actually had found the one. Cheesy as that sounded.

Suddenly she looked up, as heard his beautiful sexy voice. She shut her locker and went off, where he was stood talking to Mrs Welch. Ezra was wearing a black waistcoat and checked red shirt, and Aria had to pinch herself to stop herself going over to him and kissing him. She narrowed her eyes at her, as she caught the end of their conversation.

"So you free tonight?" Miss Welch asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Bitch, thought Aria.

Ezra coughed, sneaking a glance behind Miss Welch, to a fuming Aria. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at her jealously

"No, actually, I have a date with my _girlfriend,_"

"Girlfriend?" Miss Welch frowned. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We met before school started," Ezra said, as Aria thought back to the day they met in the bar.

"Oh." She sniggered at Miss Welch's disappointed tone. "What's her name?"

Ezra snuck a glance at Aria. He couldn't say her name, after all how many Aria's where there in Rosewood. He sighed.

"A-Ariel," Ezra mentally cursed at his name choice. _Ariel. The mermaid_. Aria giggled.

At that moment the bell rang.

"Well I better go," Ezra said quickly before walking off, his hand brushing against Aria's.

She followed him into the classroom, and took her seat, while he wrote on the board. She thought back to what Ezra said. They didn't have a date tonight? Did he just say that to get out of going on a date with Miss Welch?

Aria smiled at Emily as she took her seat next to Aria, and waved at Emily and Spencer.

"Alright settle down," Ezra called as the students filled in. She stared up at him, taking in his chestnut deep hair and chocolate eyes. "I have marked your assignments., and I have to say, they were all brilliant," Ezra said beaming at everyone. The class whooped and cheered, as Ezra caught Aria's eye and grinned.

"When I call your name, come and collect it." Ezra sat down at his desk, and began calling out names.

"Spencer," Spencer walked up and took her folder from him, smiling at him as he praised her work. She thanked Ezra and as she turned around, she mouthed to Aria.

_"So hot!"_ Spencer mouthed. Aria shook her head and smiled. She knew that all to well.

"Hanna," Hanna waltzed up to Ezra. He nervously handed it to her, unsure of what she would say or do. Hanna had always been the boldest friend.

"Thanks Mr Fitz," She grinned slowly, "Do you want me to take Aria's?" She gestured at the next folder, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"N-no you're alright Hanna, but thank you," Ezra stammered out, as Aria got up from her seat, brushing past Hanna and elbowing her.

"Ow!" whispered Hanna.

Aria ignored her. She went up to Ezra's desk as he handed her assignment over.

"Excellent work Aria," he said gently, his eyes staring into hers.

"Thank you," Aria blushed, three months of dating him, and he still could make her go red and feel weak at the knees. She turned back and went to her seat, opening her folder. Under her A, Ezra had wrote: Dinner, tonight? Chez Mirabelle Vegan? X

Aria smiled, and looked up, seeing his eyes on her. She nodded quickly, her smile lighting up her face, She winked and went back to calling names. Aria laughed quietly..

* * *

Aria groaned as she looked at the time. She had only an hour to get ready, she had spent so long in the shower. Quickly, she went over to her wardrobe and pulled it open. Her eyes fell on her strapless red silk dress. She pulled it out, along with her black heels, and matching jacket. Aria stripped down to her lace blue panties and bra, and quickly changed them for her black silk thong and bra. She knew Ezra would appreciate those a lot more.

Aria pulled on the dress and did her makeup, applying a minimal amount. Her hair was soft and warm from the shower and she left it loose. Grabbing her phone, keys and purse, Aria rushed out of the house. Her parents were in New York for a conference and Mike was at practise.

She called a cab and jumped in, trying to contain her enthusiasm. Finally she reached his apartment and rang the buzzer.

Aria waited for a few minutes before she got a call. It was Ezra.

"You look good," his sexy voice entranced her as she turned around.

"Where are yo-?" She caught sight a huge shiny black limo, with a handsome Ezra in the back.

"Wow. So this is what a real date with Ezra Fitz looks like," she said, grinning like a fool as she walked towards him.

"You can hang up now," Aria laughed and got in, as the window rolled up, hiding them from view.

Ezra stared at the stunning girl seated across the table from him, hardly believing his luck. How the hell did he, get a perfect girl like Aria. He stared at her as she talked, his eyes locked on her. Suddenly she broke off.

"What's up Ezra?" Aria asked nervously.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that?" Aria blushed.

"Say's you Mr Fucking Sexy Fitz." Aria raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I wish I could lean over and fuck you right now," Ezra said.

"So why don't you Mr Fitz?" Ezra chocked on his drink.

"Wh-at?" he stammered.

"Maybe we can go recreate the first time we met. Dessert's in the bathroom," She winked at him, and made her way over to the ladies restroom.

Ezra stared, open mouthed and shocked, at the seat Aria had just vacated. What.. what just happened. _Did she just.. invite him to have sex with her? In a public place?_ He felt himself harden. His phone buzzed.

**I'm waiting Mr Fitz;) Aria xox**

Ezra practically jumped out of his seat and went over to the restroom's. He found the girls one, and entered, where Aria was sat on the counter.

"Well you c-" But Ezra cut her off, as his lips attacked hers. She wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer, feeling his hard erection against her. His hand went to hair, the other resting on her waist as her hands roamed up and down his body, rocking them back and forth slowly.

Ezra slid his hand on the Aria's thigh as she moaned, tightening her grip on him. His finger snaked circles on inner thigh, sliding up to her soaking panties.

"I think these may be a bit to wet to wear," He slid off her panties and threw them over his head, as his stroked Aria gently, his thumb sliding up her wet folds.

"Mmhm, Ezra please." Aria moaned, as he slipped in a finger, pushing it in slowly, then out again, his thumb circling her clit. Aria clenched her legs around him tighter, and Ezra felt himself straining against his trousers.

Aria moaned loudly as Ezra slipped in another finger and another, pumping them in and out. She felt close, and reached down to release Ezra's erection. Aria stroked him up and down and took him into his hand, as she felt him moan against her neck, where his lips sucked.

"Ezra I-I'm close," Ezra increased his speed as Aria buckled her hips as she screamed, pleasure exploding within her. Ezra closed his eyes as he felt like his dick was about to explode. Aria moved her hand quicker, as he reached for the back of her dress, and unzipped it, her breast exposed. He pulled off her bra, and threw it over his shoulder, where it joined her panties. His hands massaged her breasts, and he brought his mouth down to kiss them.

"Fuck Aria, I'm going to cum soon," he whispered. Aria shifted closer to him and brought his erection to the pool of wetness between her legs. He pushed in slowly, increasing the pace, until Aria screamed out in pleasure. She came again, and he did too, the sound of her moans and sight of her writhing body too much for him.

"I think we're probably going to kicked out," Ezra said, panting as he tried to regain his breath.

"I don't care," Aria said, and reattached her lips to his.

_**R&R**_


End file.
